Such a circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,307. The switching circuit is described for connecting one of a plurality of input video signals to a sole output. By means of this simple construction it is achieved that the output signal properly corresponds to the input signal to be connected through, while the further input signals cannot produce impermissible output signal distortions resulting from cross-talk.